Ultrawoman Sombre
Ultrawoman Sombre, also known under the human alias Airu Asakura, is the eldest female "twin" of Ultrawoman Arasi and Belial. Her appearances is exclusive to Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial and Ultra Fight Geed. History Past Shortly after Arasi fleed to Planet Flora, she gave birth to Warheir and Sombre, raising them as Ultras and teaching them the values of being an "Ultra" and not following their father's dark legacy for many centuries. Growing up, she developed a "cold" tone towards the Tranquilians and Florians while maintaining a strong relationship with her mother and brother. After becoming an adult Ultra, Sombre was granted five special weapons of light and training to be an expert in manipulating her plant and energy-based attacks through the use of her five weapons. Following this event, Sombre and her family aided both alien races when several of the Photophylls when rogue in calming down the aggressive beasts and contributing to the research of a vaccine in order to prevent the same scenario from happening. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial Following the events of Kumasaga's death, Sombre visited her parents' homeworld with her mother and brother before going to Geed's Earth to meet their youngest brother there. TBA Ultra Fight Geed TBA Personality Sombre has a cold-hearted personality and avoids interacting with others as much as possible, preferring to stay alone and observing them from far away. However, Sombre shows great respect to her family members but clearly hates her "biological" father, Belial for the crimes he had committed. Sombre usually speaks in a dull and cold-hearted tone. Profile *'Transformation Item/Process': *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': *'Pressure': *'Weaknesses': Body Features *Main Colours: Pink, Orange, Yellow, Sliver TBA Techniques While she mostly channels her beam attacks from her weapons, she can use them without the need of them. :;Weapons Sombre's weapons are created by herself. *'Sombre Daggers': Twin-curved scythe double-handed blades, serving as her balanced-type weapon. TBA *'Sombre Mace': A stuff weapon with a spiky ball at the end which serves as her strength-type weapon. TBA *'Sombre Kourin': A spiky-wheel cutter weapon which serves as her speed-type weapon. TBA *'Sombre Arrow': A bow-like string arrow lightning bolt weapon, serving as Sombre's Ultimate Weapon. TBA *'Sombre Sword': An energy sword, representing a bamboo stick. :;Abilities *'Plant Manipulation': Sombre is able to manipulate the power of plants through the use of her weapons, listed above. **'Sombrium Field': Sombre releases a rain shower of pollen grains, and creating a dimensional field representing than of a dense jungle and using it to gain an advantage in combat. **'Sombrium Rupture': Sombre ruptures apart the ground by creating an earthquake, causing thorny plant vines to pop out from the ground to strike the opponent. *'Travel Sphere': Sombre travels across space with a green travel sphere. *'Dimensional Travelling': Sombre possess the ability to transverse dimensions and travel to another universe. :;Physical *'Sombrium Kick': A kick attack. *'Sombrium Punch': A punch attack. *'Sombrium Chop': A chop attack. Trivia TBA Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Zhu Huong Ng